Game Basics
__NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ 'Headquarters' 'Merc Pool and Storage' At the bottom of the screen is your merc pool. It lists all the mercenaries you've hired and displays their status. On the right you see the HQ storage - it holds all your stuff. 'HQ Buildings' There are a number of buildings in your HQ . In the Hospital you can patch up your mercenaries when they get shot. In the Workshop you can repair equipment and the drill yard lets you train mercs. 'Reputation' The top panel also displays your company info. Reputation is the most important. Higher reputation lets you buy better gear and hire better mercs. It is earned by completing missions. 'Cash and Gold' The top panel displays your cash and gold. Cash is earned through missions and is used to hire mercs and buy gear. Gold is rare and can be traded for unique guns and items, as well as hiring mercs permanently. 'Shops' There are two shops: one for buying weapons , armor , ammo and consumables and one for hiring mercenaries. Click on the Shop button to open a shop. 'Fuel' This HQ is set up in a remote location, so we're dependent on our own generator. The hospital and workshop need fuel to power their tools. Fuel is replenished over time and can be bought with gold. 'World Map' 'Contract Selection' Click on a contract to select it. A contract consists of a number of missions - each mission will be paid for in cash upon completion. You can always go back to previous contracts and replay them. 'Contract Requirements' Not all contracts are highlighted in the beginning. For some, you will need to increase your reputation first, others require that you complete a special contract. 'Mission Selection' After choosing a contract, you can select a mission . You have to complete the missions in the correct sequence, but you can replay any mission you want. 'Mission Rewards' The client will pay you for each completed mission. You will also gain reputation by completing missions. Some missions will have additional rewards such as resources or special items. 'Merc Deployment' You can assign your mercenaries to the selected mission. Drag their portraits from the merc pool to the deployment slots. If they are carrying restricted gear, a notification will appear. 'Start Mission' When you are happy with your selection of mercenaries, you can click the 'Start Mission' button to deploy your mercs to the mission. 'Missions' 'Selecting Mercs' To select a mercenary, left-click on him in the 3D world. Alternatively you can click on the portrait on the left side. Right-clicking on a merc portrait will center on that merc in the 3D view. 'Movement' To move around, hover your mouse over an empty spot on the ground. You will see a path and the tile you can reach will be highlighted in blue. Right-clicking changes the movement mode. 'Weapon Element' On the bottom of the screen you can see the weapon element. It shows your current weapon, ammo and weapon status and also contains the fire mode and ammo toggle switches. To reload, you need to click the weapon. 'Turn Logic' Each action you perform costs action points, and each merc gets action points at the start of each round depending on how fast and agile he is. Wounds may reduce the number of action points a merc has. 'Shooting' To shoot something, simply move your mouse over it. You will see a number indicating the chance of hitting. To increase your chance of hitting, move closer or aim by right-clicking. 'Range' Each weapon has a minimum and a maximum range. If your target is out of max. range, your chance of hitting them will drop rapidly. If you use weapons below the minimum range, you will also have a lower chance of hitting the target. 'Target Areas' Enemies have two target areas - body and head. Shots to the head are much more difficult but will cause massive damage, especially if the enemy isn't wearing a helmet. To choose between the target areas, use the cursor. 'Damage' Each character has a number of hit points and each attack causes damage. Once a character - enemy or mercenary - is out of hit points, he will die. Weapons damage can be increased by using special ammo. 'Status Effects' When a merc gets hurt, he can suffer injuries that will require special healing items or a hospital. Whenever a merc is disabled in combat, he needs to be revived with a defibrillator in the HQ hospital. Category:Guides Category:About Category:Basics